


To Sweetly Hold Your Hand

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one day you will understand<br/>I don't want nothing from you but to sweetly hold your hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sweetly Hold Your Hand

They were arguing again. Of course they were. They always argued. Grantaire always had to say something, didn't he? He couldn't just keep his mouth shut for once. 

“I don't understand why you're even here, if you don't believe in anything we stand for!” Enjolras shouted, eyes piercing Grantaire's heart and tearing it in two.

Grantaire rose from his chair, anger and pain and longing swirling together in his chest. He reached out to touch Enjolras, to calm him, but he stopped himself short. “You don't understand much, do you?” he hissed between clenched teeth. “Enjolras the god! Enjolras the cold, unfeeling statue! How perfect you are on the outside, standing up for those beneath you. But inside, do you feel? Do you care for them at all? Do you care for anything?”

Enjolras drew himself up as if to rebut Grantaire's insults. 

Grantaire laughed and spoke before he could. “Of course you don't. Or else you would have seen it by now.”

“Seen what?” Enjolras asked contemptuously.

“That I do believe in something.” He pushed past Enjolras towards the door. “I believe in you.” He stormed out of the Cafe.

**

On the barricade, Grantaire awoke from his stupor to find Enjolras about to be executed. 'No,' he thought. 'I will not let him go alone.'

He got up onto his feet shakily, steadying himself before marching over to stand before Enjolras. “All I've ever wanted,” he said for Enjolras's ears only. “Was to be by your side, holding your hand.” 

Enjolras's expression was tender and apologetic. 

Grantaire turned away for a moment to gather his emotions. He drew himself up and turned to the National Guard, declaring, “Long live the Republic! I am one of them!” He turned back to Enjolras and asked “I would die with you. Do you permit it?” 

Enjolras smiled and slipped his hand into Grantaire's own. Grantaire smiled back. Neither were finished smiling when the report sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a song lyric prompt on tumblr. I'm patroclusandachilles over there, you should come say hi.


End file.
